Electric motors of the rotational type are well known, and have been widely used for many years now for converting electrical energy to mechanical energy. A typical electric motor comprises a rotor and a stator.
The rotor is the moving part of the motor, and it comprises the turning shaft which delivers the rotation to the load. The rotor usually has conductors laid into it, which carry currents that interact with the magnetic field of the stator to generate the forces that turn the shaft. In another alternative, the rotor comprises permanent magnets, while the stator holds the conductors.
The stator, in turn, is the stationary part of the motor's electromagnetic circuit, and it usually has either windings or permanent magnets. The stator core is typically made up of many thin metal sheets, called laminations. Laminations are used to reduce energy losses that would result if a solid core were used.
Electric motors are also used in a reversed functionality to convert mechanical energy to electric energy, and in such a case, the electric motor is in fact an electric generator.
However, while the electrical motor operates to convert electrical energy to mechanical energy, a parasitic magnetic flux is produced within the electrical motor, resulting in the generation of electric energy, in addition to the production of the desired mechanical energy. This parasitic electric energy in fact reduces the total mechanical energy that is obtained from the motor. The electric energy that is produced within the motor may reach up to 80% of the total energy at 3000 Rpm and 20% at 100 Rpm. All attempts to eliminate this amount of parasitic energy, which is inherent to the structure of the typical electric motor, have reached some limit, but they could not eliminate this parasitic it altogether.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,643,227 discloses a linear motor which uses a permanent magnet that moves within a solenoid.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new structure of an electric motor in which the parasitic energy in the form of electric voltage generation, which is caused in prior art motors due to a reversed magnetic flux, is substantially eliminated.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an electrical motor which can operate at a very high rotational speed.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a safer electrical motor, which can operate with a very low voltage input.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an electrical motor having a simple and inexpensive structure.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an electrical motor having an increased efficiency compared to prior art motors.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.